


Wonder.

by purpleho



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleho/pseuds/purpleho
Summary: Reki and Langa see something they shouldn't.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Past Mentioned Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> random thought after ep 9's interesting look into how cherry saw adam when they were younger. also idk why i like the trope of people accidentally seeing a secret couple do couple stuff so much lol

“We should stop by Joe’s restaurant. Maybe we can get him to make us some spaghetti like last time.”

Reki says this while slowly coasting down the street on his board, Langa walking on the sidewalk and keeping pace beside him. They’d been out all afternoon practicing new tricks and having a good time like they often do and they’d completely lost track of time. It’s way past dinner and most places are closed.

“We shouldn’t mooch like that. He’ll get tired of us,” Langa replies with a sigh, ever the voice of reason.

“How could he ever get tired of us,” Reki jokes back, speeding up and flipping his board onto the sidewalk. 

He comes to a screeching halt in front of Joe’s restaurant. It's past closing time of course, which makes it easier for Langa and Reki in their quest to get a free meal. The lights are luckily still on, which means Joe is likely still inside cleaning up. But a peak through the window shows the place as pretty much deserted. 

“Darn,” Reki mumbles, “maybe he’s in the back?”

“The door’s probably locked-” Langa starts but he cuts himself off when he sees Reki open the unlocked door with ease and shoot him a wide grin. He rolls his eyes in response.

They enter, closing and locking the door behind them. Reki is about to call out for Joe when they hear a loud crash in the back. 

It startles the crap out of the both of them and they stare at each other wide eyed, a million scenarios running through their head. 

“Burglary?” Reki mouths and Langa nods, showing he was thinking the same thing.

Reki slowly starts to walk further into the restaurant, grabbing a broom along the way and holding it like a bat. 

Langa looks like he wants to stop him but follows him anyway, for backup.

They make it to the hallway that leads to the back kitchen and slip under the curtain that separates the area from the dining room quietly. As they get closer to the opening of the kitchen they start to hear more noises, like someone is digging through the kitchen, searching for valuables.

They look at each other and nod resolving to stop whatever is going on in there. 

As they peek into the opening of the kitchen, though, what they see is not a burglar or anything they could have ever imagined. 

It's Cherry and Joe. Cherry is sitting on the food prep table in the middle of the room, his usual casual yukata hanging half off of him. Joe stands between Cherry’s legs, leaning over his small frame, hands caressing Cherry’s face gently as he ravishes Cherry’s mouth. Cherry’s legs are hooked together behind Joe’s broad waist and Cherry’s hands scramble at his sides for purchase. He had probably knocked something off the table. That was probably what Langa and Reki heard. 

Reki and Langa should leave. They should leave and pretend like they never saw a thing. But the scene has them stuck in place. Entranced. Stupefied. How could these two, who were at each other's throats every second, be like this.

They keep kissing, Joe pulling back only an inch, Cherry following, and then Joe diving back in, locking their lips together like pieces of a puzzle. A flash of tongue is visible now and then between those shiny, spit slick lips. They lap into each other's mouths like hungry dogs. 

Joe slips down and kisses under Cherry's jaw, then bites a horrid hickey into Cherry’s collar bone

“Kojiro- Kojiro, what are you doing, you dog.”

“Marking you.”

Joe bites again, on some hidden juncture in the middle of Cherry’s neck, and it makes Cherry moan, high pitched and desperate, head thrown back, body quivering. 

“Fuck, I love you,” Cherry groans. 

For a second it's like time has stopped. Joe is completely still, Cherry’s panting breaths seem to slow, seem to be in slow motion.

Joe puls back, pulls down. He’s on his knees now between Cherry’s legs, Cherry’s ankles are now hooked around his neck instead of his waist. 

“You...you said it,” Joe says, quietly, looking up at Cherry, face in innocent awe.

“Because it's the truth. It's always been the truth.” 

Cherry looks down at him with a fondness Reki and Langa had never seen grace those sharp features. His left hand comes up to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then both hands drop down to Joe's face, mirroring the way Joe had held him earlier. 

Cherry’s hair is untied and it fans down, shrouding their faces in a pink haze. 

“I know you think I loved Aino- Adam. I know you think I still love him. But I never did. I swear I never did. It's always only been you, idiot.”

Reki and Langa share another quick wide eyed glance. The information being dumped on them right now feels immensely heavy. Feels too private, too much. But they’re both still stuck. Afraid of crashing the moment with even the slightest movement. 

“Why’d you have to go and let him deflower you, then?”

Joe says it with a playful pout, eyes never leaving Cherry’s.

“D-deflower?! God, you’re still on about that? Are you that jealous about it?”

Joe nods and Cherry’s thumbs swipe over the blush on his tanned cheeks soothingly.

A sigh.

“Everyday I think about that moment with regret. Every fucking day. I just- you know how I was back then. Nothing was logical with me. Nothing made sense. I just wanted to be bad. I wanted to spite my parents even if they weren’t watching. Even if they would never know. I still thought you were straight back then, too. We told each other everything and you still hid your sexuality from me until the bitter end. I would have given it all to you if you would have just...just let me.” 

Droplets of water appear on Joe's face and Reki and Langa realize Cherry is crying.

“Kaoru,” Joe says softly.

More tears drip down, splashing gracefully, and Joe just stays there, Cherry’s hands still caressing his face then slipping up into green locks and petting. Low sobs escape Cherry’s kiss swollen lips.

“I’m sorry, Kaoru.”

“You have nothing to apologize for! It was me. It was always me. I know my signals were so mixed back then like you always say. I know I was a confusing wreck. I know I should have seen it in your eyes. I should have never let Adam have my body. My sanctity. I should have just-” 

“It's not your fault, Kaoru you know it isn't.”

It seems to calm him instantly, rambling cut off and sobs completely silenced. He only sniffles just a bit. 

Cherry sits up, leans back, splaying his hands on either side of him for support. His yukata slips down his shoulder further, revealing pierced nipples and flushed pink shoulders. 

“Make me forget him.”

Joe doesn’t hesitate to lean farther in between Cherry’s legs, pushing up silken fabric over muscled thighs, revealing more and more of Cherry’s tantalizing, pink dusted skin. 

Langa snaps out of it first, gently tugging Reki back. They stare at each other for a second in the hallway, still mystified by what they had just witnessed. And then they quietly leave. Allowing Joe and Cherry to continue in the privacy they’d thought they’d been in all along.


End file.
